Little Message
by BladeGalleon19
Summary: Sakura's little message for Sasuke. Tahukah kau, Sasuke, tentang apa yang kurasakan saat ini? one-shot.


Warning: a really-short drabble. Typo(s), agak lebay dan susunan kata 'mbulet'. Absolutely from my own freaking brain and mind (and a LOT of my friend's help); Don't like don't read. Arigatou minna-sama:)

**BladeGalleon19**

**_desperately_ presented**

**Little Message**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Little Message © BladeGalleon19**

**Enjoy, minna-sama!**

_Untuk Sasuke,_

_Kau tahu? **Kaulah** pengganggu utama di hidupku. Kau buat aku tertawa, senang dan bahagia. Disaat yang sama, **kau****buat ku ****menangis**, menangisi jalan hidupku, hal yang tadinya berhasil kuhentikan. Kau tahu? Setiap kali kau menyemangatiku untuk bertahan, dua perasaan sekaligus menyesak di dadaku. **Bahagia ****dan ****sedih.** Dua perasaan yang memiliki perbedaan yang lebih dari langit dan bumi. **Kuakui, ****aku ****bahagia.** Aku bahagia karena berada **di****sisimu****.** Aku bahagia karena **bersamamu**. Dan harus kembali **kuakui, ****aku ****bersedih.** Ya, aku bersedih. **Aku ****tak ****mau** jauh darimu. Setiap hari umurku terus berkurang. Setiap hari semakin jauh aku darimu. **Aku ****benci **sepi. **Aku ****benci** sendiri. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Apa dayaku? Penyakit sial ini menggerogoti tubuhku tanpa belas kasihan. Kau tahu? **Semakin ****aku** mencoba **bertahan**, **semakin ****sakit** yang kurasakan. _

_Mengertikah kau? Semakin lama bersamamu membuatku merasakan sakit. **Sakit ****yang ****jauh ****lebih ****menyiksaku ****daripada ****penyakit ****sial****ku ****ini**. **Aku** membencimu. Tidak, aku **membenci ****kehadiranmu.** Kenapa kau harus hadir disaat yang tidak tepat? Semakin dekat denganmu, semakin kuingin selalu bersamamu. Semakin menyesakkan pula rasa ini._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Terus bersamamu dengan dua perasaan itu.. Atau memilih salah satu diantaranya?_

_**Ya, ****aku ****sudah ****memilih.** Aku akan menjauhimu. **Menjauhi** segala hal tentang **dirimu.** **Menolak** segala wujud **kehadiranmu.**Mungkin aku akan kembali merasakan kesepian. Mungkin kesendirian itu tak 'kan pernah terobati lagi._

_Biar kutebak apa yang kau ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Mengapa kau menjauhiku? Benar 'kan, Sasuke? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Semakin dekat denganmu membuatku semakin menyayangimu. Semakin menyayangimu membuatku tak ingin jauh darimu. Semakin menyayangimu membuatku tak ingin melukaimu._

_Ya, inilah jalan yang kupilih dan akan kutempuh. Menjauhimu. Kau pasti sudah mengerti. Iya 'kan, Tuan Uchiha yang Jenius?_

_Aku tak ingin merasa kehilangan. Aku tak ingin merasa bersalah. Aku tak ingin merasa kehilangan. Baiklah, kuakui itu hanya kebohongan. Kau tentu ingin tahu alasan yang sebenarnya bukan? _

_Aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa kehilangan. Aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah akan diriku. Aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah atas hilangnya diriku._

_**Aku ****tahu** ini salah._

_**Aku ****tahu** ini tak benar._

_**Akupun ****tahu** bahwa tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal bodoh ini._

_Tapi, satu hal yang utama dalam hidupku sekarang. **Aku ****tahu** aku tak akan sanggup bertahan. Maka,**akan ****kubuat** kau **bertahan**. Akan kubuat kau bertahan **tanpaku.** **Aku ****tak ****akan ****sanggup ****meninggalkanmu ****dalam ****keadaan ****bersedih.** **Aku ****ingin ****kau ****bahagia**.. **Meskipun** itu berarti **kau** akan **membenciku.**_

_Ya, aku memang melakukannya. Aku membuatmu membenciku. Aku membuatmu melihatku seakan-akan aku makhluk paling tak tahu barterimakasih di dunia ini. Aku membuatmu melihatku sebagai wanita murahan. Alasannya? Sederhana. Aku ingin kau membenciku._

_**Mengapa?**_

_**Aku****ingin** kau membenciku. **Aku ****tak ****mau** kau merasa kehilangan atas kepergianku. **Jika ****kau ****membenciku,** kau tak 'kan merindukanku lagi. Jika kau membenciku, kau tak 'kan bersedih melihat hari terakhirku. Jika kau membenciku, **kau ****tak ****'kan ****merasakan ****kehilangan ****atas ****diriku.** Jika kau membenciku, **kau ****tak ****'kan ****merasa ****bersalah ****akan ****kepergianku.** Benar 'kan?_

_**Jangan** salahkan aku akan hal ini. Salahkanlah dirimu, Tuan Uchiha. **Kau** yang membuatku candu akanmu. **Kau** yang membuatku tak ingin kehilanganmu. **Kau** yang membuatku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih. **Kau** yang membuatku ingin membahagiakanmu._

_Oke, hei, aku minta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu. Ini salahku.**Aku ****yang ****salah.** Aku salah, karena mencintaimu, dan berharap akan sebuah keajaiban. Keajaiban untuk selalu bersamamu. **Aku ****yang ****salah** karena membuatmu mengkhawatirkanku._

_Sepertinya ini **hal****terakhir** yang bisa kuucapkan.**Terimakasih,****Uchiha ****Sasuke.****Terimakasih** karena telah membuatku merasa berharga. **Terimakasih** karena membuatku merasa istimewa. **Maaf** karena telah membuatmu merasa kecewa terhadapku. **Maaf,****sekali**** lagi ****maaf, ****dan ****terima kasih. ****Maaf** atas segalanya, dan **terimakasih** untuk selamanya. **Kuharap** kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu, di tempat dimana kita 'kan bersatu **tanpa ****dinding ****penghalang** apapun._

_**Sayounara,** Uchiha Sasuke. Hontou ni Arigatou._

_**Zutto suki da yo,**_

_**Uchiha** Sakura._

Keesokan harinya..

_HEADLINE NEWS: Seorang Gadis Penderita Leukimia Ditemukan Meninggal. "Pemirsa sekalian, berita duka datang dari Konoha City Hospital. Seorang gadis penderita leukimia ditemukan meninggal dalam keadaan tersenyum. Gadis ini diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno, seorang pelajar SMA yang terkena leukimia stadium akhir. Kematian ini terlihat sedikit janggal, karena pada malam sebelumnya ia terlihat sangat sehat, bahkan pergi keluar rumah sakit untuk mengirimkan sebuah surat, dengan diawasi oleh dua orang suster. Ketika dikonfirmasi, kedua suster tersebut membenarkan hal tersebut. Namun, ketika ditanyai mengenai surat yang dikirimkan oleh almarhumah, mereka tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal tersebut."_

Di suatu tempat di dunia ini, Uchiha Sasuke sedang tersenyum getir sambil memegang sebuah pistol. Jika pistol tersebut ditarik bagian pelatuknya, sebuah peluru akan dengan segera bersarang di kepala Sasuke, membawa pergi jiwa Sasuke dari dunia. Sebuah surat tergeletak di meja yang dekat dengan posisi Sasuke sekarang. "Aku ini benar-benar bodoh ya, Sakura.. Kau tahu, mungkin pertemuan kita akan terjadi tak lama lagi.." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang amat jarang ia tampilkan.

_**"Zutto suki da yo, Uchiha Sakura." **_

**OWARI.**

A/N:

Mbulet ya. Jelek banget gitu. Gewlak. Siapa sih author-nya? Nekat amat nge-publish drabble yang super duper mega tera giga *lebe* ccd kaya gini-_- (readers: emang elo sapa? Lupa diri lo, author dodol nan tak berguna? *lempar tomat busuk*) *ngehindar* Oke, sekedar memberitahu, ini fic pertama saya. Inspirasi datang ketika mau tidur. Praktis, saya jadi 'sedikit' begadang akibat hal tersebut. Rasa ngantuknya masih kerasa sampe sekarang.. *curhat* Hontou ni gomenasai kalau masih benar-benar jelek . Saya nerima flame yang cerdas dan protes apapun kok. Review ga memaksa kok, tapi kalo bisa ya tetep dikasih.. Sekian dulu deh, sayounara ~

Sign,

BladeGalleon19


End file.
